


Как супермен

by Julia_Devi



Category: X-Men RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: Написано до выхода фильма «Люди Икс: Апокалипсис».





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано для команды fandom Cherik+Fassavoy 2016  
> бета Инс из Альмалексии

Майкл висел под потолком на фоне хромакея и при полном параде: в шлеме и малиновых штанах, изрядно жмущих в яйцах. Хотелось почесать нос и отлить. Осветительные приборы мешали видеть, что происходит на площадке, но он все равно умудрился рассмотреть рядом с оператором лысую башку Макэвоя. Зачем тот терся вокруг съемочной группы, сказать было трудно — ему сниматься только через пару часов. Он что-то увлеченно втирал бедняге с камерой, и, судя по хитрой ухмылке, было ясно, что ничем приличным это быть по определению не может. 

Майклу крикнули готовиться к новому дублю, но он и так был всегда готов и сосредоточен. Когда заработали вентиляторы, оставалось лишь сделать суровое лицо и вытянуть руки. Громкий заливистый смех на миг выбил его из образа, так что пришлось зажмуриться, но в целом все прошло хорошо, и через четыре дубля его наконец спустили на землю. 

Джеймс, раскрасневшийся и довольный, быстро подлетел к Майклу, как только отцепили все тросы, и тот сошел с матов. 

— Я прям вижу, — на ходу бормотал он сквозь смех, пока шел за Майклом в его гримерочный угол, — как эпично это будет выглядеть в фильме. Накидка на член, развивающаяся в такт плащу. Знаешь, снизу очень хорошо видно. 

— Слава богу, что снимали не снизу.

Майкл хотел усмехнуться, но почему-то не вышло — в первую очередь нужно было вылезти из штанов и покурить. 

— Мне даже жаль, что у меня нет латексного костюма, — и в гримерке не унимался Джеймс, захлопнув за ними дверь. — С накидкой, конечно. Моя накидка была бы просто огромной.

Майкл все же рассмеялся, спешно переоделся в спортивки и толстовку прямо на голый торс и жестом пригласил Джеймса в курилку. По дороге тот что-то бубнил себе под нос, попутно здороваясь и иногда обнимаясь со всеми, кого они встречали, и на Майкла особо не обращал внимания. Лишь когда они добрались и закурили, Джеймс серьезно посмотрел на него и сказал, потрепав по плечу:

— Да брось, ты круто смотрелся. 

— Как идиот…

— Как супермен, — Джеймс заржал вновь. — Ну прости, ты же знаешь, этот новый костюм не дает мне покоя.

— Ты говорил так про каждый мой костюм, Джеймс. В каждом гребаном фильме. 

— Я не виноват, что они все ужасны.

— Ты просто завидуешь. — Никотин дурманил мысли и расслаблял, так что Майкл решил тоже подразнить Джеймса: — Тебе досталось только ездить в кресле и делать умный вид. Вечно пропускаешь все веселье. 

— Эй, в «Первом классе» у меня был резиновый костюм, и я бегал.

— И чем это кончилось? 

Джеймс кивнул, но не ответил. 

Может быть, для Профессора Икс и Магнето все и кончилось печально, но для них самих все закончилось жаркими и совсем не редкими встречами после съемок, после посиделок с кастом. Когда они оставались только вдвоем, иногда нетрезвые, иногда просто уставшие, и все равно не могли оторваться друг от друга до самого рассвета. 

Майкл смотрел, как лихорадочно Джеймс курит и задавался вопросом: «Закончилось ли?»

— Я правда был похож на супермена? — вскоре он все-таки решил нарушить молчание. 

Джеймс не слишком правдоподобно изобразил, что размышляет. Тот факт, что он никак не мог перестать кривляться, говорил о многом. Например, что к вечеру он будет много ругаться, выпьет много виски и, возможно, даже позволит себя поцеловать. Майкл надеялся, что тоже очень много раз. 

Наконец, Джеймс фыркнул в ответ на его вопрос:

— Можно подумать, ты cмог бы повернуть время вспять.

На миг Майклу показалось, что это прозвучало двусмысленно и даже зло, но Джеймс снова рассмеялся, запрокинув голову. Уходя, он смачно выругался, потому что запнулся о какую-то стоявшую рядом коробку, и Майкл подумал, что да. 

Ради него он точно смог бы.


End file.
